


The Strange Case of Self Insert Uchiha

by Knight_of_hell (Arnov)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lot of OCs, Madara was the Second Hokage, Minato is alive, SI-OC, SI-OC as Uchiha, Self-Insert, So is Hiruzen, Tobirama is missing!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnov/pseuds/Knight_of_hell
Summary: You are born in the Elemental Nations, in a village that the canon is most focused on, you are all fired up to help everyone out, but there is no evil chakra stealing Kaguya. There are no alien Otsutsukis running around transmigrating and reincarnating every few generations. There is no Black Zetsu out for revenge. There is no Madara who wants to put the world under an illusion.There are no tailed beasts.What would you do?





	1. Chapter 1

***Thwack!***

I grunt in satisfaction as I let my fists hit the training post, the splinters flying away due to force. It is about to get dark and I am drenched in sweat and I am panting, but the only thing running in my mind is the insane urge to find and curse Kishimoto.

Panting, I let my hand fall down and I topple on the ground looking at the darkening skies and thinking back to the time when I had come to this world. It was a morbid and joyous occasion when I realized that I was dead, but I had reincarnated not in the normal world, but in the Elemental Nations. The joy quickly turned to fear for survival when I realized that I was born as an Uchiha. The fear barely lasted for a few months, because that was when I had seen Madara’s face on the Hokage Mountain right next to Hashirama's.

_That was the day, the previously calm and collected Uchiha Rise cried so hard that her caretakers still had nightmares about it._

Once I was able to do the basic things (walk, talk, read, eat, poop), I went to the clan library and got my hands on a history text to find out what was going on. And what I found was a series of shocks. It was horrible.

_Nothing is true._

Firstly, there were five founding clans. The founders were Hashirama, Madara, Sarutobi Sasuke, Hyuuga Fujio and Hatake Shiba. Madara became the second Hokage. There was no mention of Tobirama at all. Izuna was mentioned and was credited with the formation of the academy, chunnin exams, and the ANBU. At least, he wasn’t a genius who ended up inventing the Shadow clones and Hirashin and god knows what else. Thankfully, Hiruzen was the third Hokage and Minato was the fourth. Or rather is the fourth. He still wasn't dead though.

He was still married to Uzumaki Kushina, who was the younger daughter of Uzumaki clan head from Konoha. Apparently, a branch of Uzumakis had come over to Konoha shortly after the village was founded. And yeah, Uzushio wasn’t destroyed.

There were a lot of other things, like the Hatakes (as in more than one, heck there was a whole clan) were alive, all the legendary Sannin were alive.

There was only so much my two-year-old brain could take. I had no idea what I was supposed to now. As far as I knew, there probably was no plot. The next few days, I spent moping and thinking of my future. At least, if there was a plot I would have had a plan on what I was supposed to do. The moping barely lasted a week. I got bored. What do you expect that I would do in a place which had no internet or television?

I contemplated over my situation. There was no way I wasn’t becoming a ninja. There were several reasons for this. Firstly, I was an orphan. I lived along with other Uchiha orphans within the clan compound. The quality of life over here wasn't too good. It was fine for an orphan at the moment. It was sort of like what I would imagine the middle ages to be like, where unless you're born to nobility you can't rise only up to a certain level unless you're in the military where you can make unprecedented developments.

Secondly, chakra.

Thirdly, I wanted to kick ass.

Fourthly, I was an Uchiha, even if I stayed civilian I would still probably have a potential to get Sharingan, so would my hypothetical descendants. There was a chance that I might be kidnapped by someone so that I could be used to get the eyes of mine. And yeah, Sharingan does exist, thankfully. If it hadn’t I would have probably run away screaming “Butterflies!”

Having decided on the course of my action. I trained. I, seriously, might have given up, if it weren’t for the fact that there was no television and the Internet. And there was only so much I could read from the fiction section of the library. I am sure there were good books, somewhere out there, but wherever 'there' was, it wasn't here. Honestly, there was no way I would have even entertained the notion of becoming a ninja (not because I didn’t want to, but because I was sure I would have even failed at the attempt) if I had access to the Internet. I might have become a civilian medic, probably.

I started with light things, because I wasn’t too sure on what things might end up harming me in the long run. For about next three years I focused a lot on improving my speed. I ran for hours together and when I got bored of running around the clan compound and the village I would practice the basic self-defense moves that were mentioned in the books that I read. Sometimes a few older kids who were already in the academy would help me out, but mostly I was on my own.

It was exercise and reading for till I was old enough to enroll in the academy.

Although, I make it sound like this was all I did, I did have a few friends. Not a lot, but then I wasn’t all that outgoing even in my last life. There was Tomoe from across the room, then Shiori, my roommate, Kenshin who I met while I was on one of my runs and the two of started running together in the mornings. Kenshin was two years older and had already enrolled in the academy by the time I was three. Tomoe, Shiori and I were of the same age and the three of us wanted to become ninjas.

As much as I would have preferred it if all three of us were training, I realized that I was having unrealistic expectations from a bunch of toddlers. Once I realized that I sort of let them do their thing. It was easy to forget they were kids when I was the same size as them, I kept having certain expectations, and the stupid unspoken Uchiha rule of behaving like a mini-adult didn’t really help much, but then they would start fighting for something stupid like who was going to the best ninja when they would grow and I would remember that they were kids… just after I declared in a haughty tone that of course, I was going to be the best.

I didn't say anything about becoming a Hokage, though. I had realistic expectations. A little bit of investigation proved that all the ninjas in the higher positions were all from the main branch family of the clan. All the four Kages would have made clan heads if they weren’t Kages (yes, there was a Namikaze clan as well.). Most of the notable ninjas were all from the main branch of the family, like Hatake Sakumo (he was still alive), Senju Tsunade (she was still around), Senju Nawaki (alive), and so on. The only notable exceptions to this were – Jiraiya and Orochimaru (who was still around), who were orphans not belonging to any clan. Any other random orphan from other clans were not mentioned anywhere.

So, I believed that politics was at play, and as much as I would have liked being on the top, I believed that I would like being on the field even more, so I had declared (to myself) that I would become an S-ranked ninja. If I was going to have a goal, why not go all the way. I did not care if I became S-ranked while I was in Konoha or out of it (there was no Naruto for me to stay here anyway), but I would like to become an S-Ranked ninja.

 

I just hoped that the universe didn't have more surprises in store for me... at least for the time being.

_Nothing is true._


	2. The Academy Years

Chapter – 2

~The Five years in academy~

||Year – 1||

* * *

 

You know, when I joined the academy I had this plan, an idea that even if I didn’t know any martial art, I would at least practice running and punching and kicking every day, then learn about poisons and stuff and learn Genjutsu because it was seriously an underestimated form of attack in my opinion (which was based on my previous life). All my plans flew out of the window and into the gutter when a week after joining the academy a few of the Uchiha Chunins called all the orphans who were attending the ninja academy started training us.

I had never really practiced katas before or sparred previously. So this training was bad. And those instructors were so darn brutal. They made five-year-old kids run ten laps around the clan training grounds and then started sparring with us.

“I am… going to… die.” Shiori huffed as we collapsed on the bed.

“Tomoe-kun, can you get me some water?” I asked the only guy in our small group of three.

“Get it yourself, you are the one who is least tired. Seriously, how can you still move around?” He voiced his question. I frowned seriously and looked at them with an intense expression of seriousness.

“It is because of the powers of my awesomeness.” I deadpan.

Shiori threw a pillow at me.

About two days later, I start putting in more efforts, mainly because I don’t want my ass kicked. My injuries might get healed fast (makes me wonder if I am half-Uzumaki), but it still hurts when then attack me. Due to my stamina (and the bribe that the winner gets a free coupon to a dango shop) pretty soon I establish myself as the fastest person there.

The one good thing that comes out of the training is that when we start sparring in class, I get ranked among the top five fighters in a class of fifty students. It is a huge class, but the class doesn’t have any clan heirs and consists of around five Chunins teaching a class. I am better than most of the civilian population (that is like 70 percent of the class) and most of the clan kids, except for the Hatake Minoru, Tomoe, Inuzuka Kaede and Akimichi Daichi (he hits hard).

* * *

 

||Year – 2||

* * *

 

Because of my general awesomeness, I was the top-ranked student last year. Normally, my scores would have been the highest only in theory, but due to the grueling training (or at least something that was difficult for me) I had become the fastest student in class and I knew how to dodge, really well.

This year we were going to unlock our chakra. And I was planning to start working on my ideas once that was done. The very day we unlocked the chakra, we (the Uchihas) were shown the hand seals for the great Fireball Jutsu. Rumors said that most of the Uchihas had managed to get it down before they graduated the academy. There were very few Uchihas who were able to execute the Jutsu correctly, the very year they were taught how to access the chakra. The notable ones being – Itachi-sama, Madara-sama, Izuna-sama, Fugaku-sama and Kagami-sama. There were others, whose names I forgot the instant I heard it.

It took me about one entire month to be able to make a fireball. I ended up burning my mouth and swallowing the smoke so many times that I was tempted to forget the fire techniques and perhaps focus on something else. I was sure that there were painless techniques out there. But then one look at Shiori and Tomoe who were coughing out the smoke would make me go back to the practice (albeit grudgingly).

And when the fire came out, it was so amazing, I wondered if I had been converted into a pyromaniac. I did feel laughing like one. It was huge and it might have burned a lot of things if I hadn’t practiced it over the lake. Although, I felt like I had run ten laps around the ground.

“That was huge, Risa-chan!” Shiori exclaimed.

“Hehe! It was, wasn’t it?”

“How did you make it so big? I am not getting anything other than smoke, right now.” She pouted.

“I don’t know how it got so big, probably added too much chakra to it, I think. But I did stick my hand in a fire a couple of times to imagine how hot it was supposed to get and made my chakra feel that much hotter. My lips got burned, but if you do it enough number of times, I think a protective layer of chakra is formed. Either that or you get immune to the heat, I am still not sure on that one.”

My friends’ face blanched once I finished the explanation.

“Is something wrong?” I asked them, confused.

“You stuck your hand in the fire?” Tomoe asked.

I nodded, still confused. The two of them sighed. “You are an idiot, you know that right?”

“Hey, how else am I supposed to know how hot it is supposed to be. I needed to know how much was I going to be in.”

The just shook their heads.

Soon we all had started working on our chakra control and my suspicion that I had a lot of chakra was proven correct. Many leaves were sacrificed for testing this theory. I decided to work on my chakra control for now since that seemed more important for the other Jutsu that I was planning to test later. I ended up staying out late almost every day so that I could get the chakra control to the levels I wanted it to be at.

By the end of two months, my daily lap circuit included running on the trees and across the rivers. I was very happy.

I checked off the item for water walking from my to-do lists and got down to the next item on the agenda – the shadow clones. It took me three days to get the clone right and it did everything that the show had advertised. Making shadow clones proved one of my theories right. I had way too much chakra. I could make four solid clones at the age of six. I couldn’t help it when a few giggles escaped me (and my clones) which soon descended into a full-blown manic laughter.

The KPMF Chunins had started our lessons on genjutsus. Apparently, fire and illusions were something that Uchihas were famous for, so I had to learn the illusions. And I learned that I wasn’t that good at it. According to them, my illusions felt like an illusion. To check what was going wrong I even allowed myself to fall into genjutsu, but it didn’t really help much. It wasn’t that I didn’t have the chakra control for it, but rather my imaginative powers were lacking and it took me way too long to cast one. I couldn’t ensnare a person in a genjutsu immediately. The one genjutsu I was good at was the one where I could slowly block my opponents’ senses. It still took some time for me to cast it completely, but it was during a taijutsu battle, and it took a while for my opponent to understand that I had them under a genjutsu, which was good for me.

After learning a few of them which I could use along with my taijutsu, I kind of gave up on Illusions.

I started experimenting with different fire techniques. I had this idea of creating miniature fireballs that would pelt my opponent, instead of one huge fireball being sent at them. It took me the rest of the year and constant reading on chakra theory get the Jutsu the way I wanted it to be. I had no idea what its original name was – so I named it Flame bullets, which was kind of self-explanatory.

My vacation was spent in executing the seal less version of the Jutsu.

* * *

 

||Year – 3||

* * *

 

This was the year we were going to have kunoichi classes, which kind of confused me. I understood that females had to go on seduction mission or whatever was the motive of the class, but what about the males? Was it that the males were exempt from it? One class later I realized that even males were required to attend the class. Apparently, there were times when the client/target preferred a person of the same sex. Although females were taught flower arrangements and flower language and other things which honestly went over my head most of the time.

The flower language thing was fine because it felt like some kind of code, but I really couldn’t understand the heads or tails of the flower arrangement. The tasks where we had to arrange the flowers according to the situation were the ones I failed, terribly. I was good at memorizing stuff and reciting it, I was good at understanding concepts and make something based on those concepts, but I seriously couldn’t understand the basis for flower arrangements or the nuances of certain dialogues when we had to re-enact certain scenes out to understand the various scenarios we might be in.

This was the only class where my score was above average and I was somewhere in the middle of the class. To make sure that my rankings didn’t suffer terribly I had to put in more efforts in the other classes, which kind of ate into my Jutsu experimentation time, but I couldn’t let my rankings suffer, who knew what would happen in my eventual team assignments.

The one thing I was happy about was that Inuzuka Kaede, the only other female in the top five rankings was in the same boat as me, although marginally better. And the two of us ended up bonding over this.

“You know, we’ll probably have to get perfect scores in other areas if we still want to be in top five, or even top ten” I informed her as I was petting her dog, Shiromaru who had a pale off white coat (or was it fur?) and was the cutest puppy I had ever seen (but then, I had only seen one puppy so far)

Kaede sighed. “I know. It is going to such a bitch. We were in the top five, and now we will probably end up in the top fifteen or something.”

I raised an eyebrow at her language. I wasn’t used to it, the Uchiha were all about images and I had gotten used to that ideology.

“Are you free on weekends? You can help me with my taijutsu, and I can help you with your theory.” The entire class knew that I was a Master as far as the theory was concerned.

She raised her eyebrow this time, wondering at my offer.

“Are you sure? Won't your clan say something about associating with lesser ninjas?” she sneered.

I just shrugged, to be honest, I never paid attention to it. It was so troublesome.

“I just want to get stronger, if they say something I will make up an excuse.”

She scoffed, “Uchiha, you are horrible when it comes to lying.”

“I will be fine if I practice a couple of times.”

“Well, alright then, we can meet at the academy training grounds on Saturday morning?”

“Hn. At 7.” Saturdays were fine, we didn’t have any training from the KPMF and I would be relatively free. And I could always send shadow clones to the library to study.

She laughed at the ‘Hn’ (which I was sure was genetic) and agreed to it.

We met every week, at the training ground. We made a routine where we would spar, work on our skills with weapons and generally bitch about how bad the kunoichi classes were. There were guys who were better than us.

“I don’t understand why does the flower need to be arranged in a certain way to mean something. What difference does it make if it faces one way or the other.” She groaned.

“Well, I know that the arrangement mentioned in the textbook is some message saying that target has been sighted, but I still don’t understand what the meaning of the flower has got to do with it. It doesn’t really make any sense at times.” I added.

“I know. And we have this for the next five years!”

“Hn.”

“You Uchihas and your Hns.”

“Hn… By the way, are you planning to graduate early?”

“Most likely, yes. From what I found out the later years the focus on the kunoichi classes will be heavy. What about you?”

“Same here. I don’t think I am suited to infiltration and spying. Give me a target to blast, or create a Jutsu, I can do that any day, but tell me to talk to other people… I suck at it.”

“So, I am not a person?” She asked

“You know what I am talking about. These days it is so difficult to even understand what Shi-chan is thinking. All she wants to do is talk about Tomoe-kun and that Hatake-san. I have a feeling that she has a crush on them, but why? Is it because they are good in class?”

“Ah… I get you. My own cousin, Hanae, keeps pestering me about that Uchiha.”

“Our class has three Uchihas.”

“And only one male Uchiha.”

“Oh.”

We sit in silence for a few minutes, munching on the pocky sticks.

“Say Uchiha, you said you like creating Jutsu.”

“Hn. Call me Risa. I don’t know if it has already been made or not, it is not like they give us scrolls all the time. But I made this one Jutsu last year which spits out smaller fireballs at the target. At first, the balls went all over the place, but now I can direct the force, size, chakra, and direction of the fireballs.”

She just looks at me for a few seconds.

“What?”

“With the way you behave, it is sometimes easy to forget that for all intents and purposes you are the class genius.”

“Oh… … Oi, what do you mean, it is easy to forget?!”

She ran away laughing at me.

About three months after the academy started I started working on one thing that I had been waiting for – the Rasengan. It drained my allowance by a lot and I had to sacrifice the dango coupons for more money, but the thought of getting an awesome finished product kept driving me. It was good that I knew the steps for Rasengan, otherwise, the whole thing might have been way too difficult. Even after knowing what I was supposed to do, it took me two and a half months to get a stable Rasengan which lasted for few seconds.

It was one of the most chakra intensive Jutsu I had in my arsenal (which had about three other attacks). And it took me three months to make a Rasengan and keep it active as long as I wanted to (provided I had chakra). I didn’t get a chance to test it on a dummy, but I was relatively sure that it would work properly. I spent another month just practicing my Rasengan and increasing my chakra reserves by constantly draining it.

I was able to make ten solid clones by then, who all worked on different things while I worked on Rasengan.

It was during this time, one of my clones had come across an introductory text on sealing. At first, I really didn’t want to get into sealing, as I had thought it would be time-consuming. I had read the text anyway, on a whim (or rather my clone did) and found it quite interesting, just as I had thought it would be. After having a brainstorming session with my clones, I decided to work with sealing. My genjutsu wasn’t all that good and I supposed that till I got my Sharingan, it would stay that way. My taijutsu was good, but I wasn’t someone who would specialize in it. Same thing with my weapons. My ninjutsu was going to be bloody awesome, there was no doubt about it, I was a chakra tank and chakra theory was something that I really liked. I had already ruled out learning about poisons because it took way too much time to actually learn them and get an immunity. Although, I guessed it would be safer if I was at least immune to certain stuff. I did find out later that the Academy systematically and slowly poisoned its students to make sure they were immune to certain poisons. I hadn’t realized that.

So, I decided to work on fuinjutsu as well. At least I would have something in hand, and who knows I might be able to recreate Hirashin too.

Once I decided that I set my clones to work on Chidori, while I started working on calligraphy. I even got one of the Chunins from KPMF to help me with seals. There was this one person who was trained by an Uzumaki. He agreed to train me with sealing.

About two days after deciding to learn Chidori, I realized that it was best learnt by myself because my clones kept popping every time they tried it. I had gotten chakra burns while training with Rasengan, but here my skin started to outright peel and burn. And I wasn’t even considering the shocks that I got. Well, what did I expect while creating a fist of lightning.

It took me nearly two months to get used to it, which was horrible. Every evening I would practice with Chidori and the morning I would have to practice my calligraphy. My hands were in their personal hell. But at the end of the vacation, when I saw my completed Chidori and a relatively safer storage scroll. I decided that it was worth it.

* * *

 

||Year – 4||

* * *

 

Armed with Rasengan, Chidori, fireball and fire bullets (or was it flame bullets?) I entered the fourth year of my academy. We learnt the joys of trap making (and I had to work hard for this one class, because I wasn’t a naturally awesome student over here). We also learnt about poisons and stuff and they taught the E-Ranked which were known as the Academy Three – the transformation, the clone and the substitution.

I loved the last jutsu, a lot.

They made us use these three ninjutsu in spars and I almost always ended my fights with a substitution followed by a knock-out punch.

We had classes on observing the body language of a person and this was also the year, where we went out on camps, killed evil bunnies and ate them. It was one weird feeling. There were a few civilians who dropped out at the end of the class.

My weekly spars with Kaede continued. And I was now able to create explosive tags and it different variations quite easily. My KPMF sealing instructor was going over the summoning seals with me and I was really excited about it. It was kind of complicated and I had no idea how I was ever going to shorten it such that I could transfer the seal with a touch, but if Tobirama could do, so could I.

While experimenting with a jutsu, I ended up making something which shot out lightning from my hands. I was also able to sort of improve my speed using the lightning chakra and use them to shock Kaede in our spars. Towards the end of the year I was working on a jutsu that would create a flame whip and a variation of it where a column of fire shoots out of my hand. A t-shirt had to be sacrificed for this. I mourned its loss.

I mourned its loss.

* * *

 

||Year – 5||

* * *

 

Both Kaede and I were planning to graduate this year. Apparently, there was some procedure and paperwork required if we wanted to graduate early. It just so happened that since this year, equal weightage would be given to those kunoichi classes and the normal classes. While I understood its importance, I also understood that it was something I would not be comfortable with. Not because I wasn’t okay with the idea of sex on missions or whatever (which perhaps I wasn’t), but rather I realized that I was not suited for it. I was kind of shit at flirting and other nuanced things. I could observe and reason out why certain people behaved the way they did, but I could do it myself.

Over the past two years, Shiori and I had become quite distant. Or not distant exactly, but we weren’t as close as we used to be. I wondered if it was puberty and that she was noticing boys, while I wasn’t. Except for this one person though. I had this huge crush on Hatake Kakashi. We read about him in class, and I saw him on the day the Jounins were supposed to meet the academy students.

I admired the character a lot in my previous world, so I knew there was a chance that I would actually like him even in this world. Although, my crush had turned into a hero-worship coupled with a lot of admiration for the person.

But then, the more I read about him, the more I admired him. He was known for copying about a thousand Jutsu and was one of the best Jounins in Konoha and how he was amazing at ninjutsu. He had even got his ninken to class.

Some of the teachers seemed upset that he was late to class by about three hours and had a porn (probably) in his hand when he entered the class. But I just couldn’t help smiling at seeing something similar to the world that Kishimoto had created. (I was teased by Shiori and later Kaede about it, but I wholeheartedly accepted that I had a huge crush on Hatake Kakashi)

“Why him though? You do realize that our clan doesn’t have a good opinion about him, plus he is a pervert, who reads that perverted book everywhere. And he is so… old.” Shiori asked me when we reached home.

“He is what, eleven years older. Plus he is a strong Jounin who specializes in Ninjutsu. Of course, I admire him. And Obito-sama considers him as a good friend.” _And he has a great body too, not that I would say that to another ten-year-old._

“Yes, that is the reason, why our clan is not demanding the Sharingan back.”

“Meh… whatever. At least I am not obsessing with Tomoe.” I retorted.

So, Tomoe got to know that Shiori liked him. But he didn’t like her that way, so the two of them kind of drifted apart, mostly because he didn’t like how she blushed and stuttered while talking to him. It was kind of painful watching my friends sort of grow apart due to what probably was childhood crush. Shiori kind of became sad about it, because she lost her crush and her friend.

It was around that time I knew that there was a fan club for Tomoe. I kind of ended up rescuing him from the horde.

My eyes were widened in horror as I grabbed him and ran over the wall and hid in one of the room. My heart was still beating wildly in horror. I looked at him with a horrified expression.

“What was that?”

He kept himself calm, but I could feel him getting scared.

“Fangirls.”

“Are they always this bad?”

With a gulp, he nodded. I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and replied, “Man, I feel bad for you.”

“Hn.”

“Is this the reason why Shi-chan and you are not talking to each other these days?”

He pouted. “Hn.”

“You two should sit down and talk about it. I am sure, it is just a crush on Shi-chan’s side. It wouldn’t be right for you two to break your friendship over this.”

“You just don’t want to get caught in the middle.”

“Hn. That too.”

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. “Do you know that you have a fan club too?” he casually mentioned with a smug look on his face.

I choked on my spit and started coughing. “What?”

“There are quite a few boys in them and a few girls too.”

“Seriously?”

“Hn. They would have turned into this rabid mob, except everyone is kind of scared of you as well. Shiori has one as well.”

“I have never seen her fan club or mine for that matter.”

“Everyone knows that Shiori is your friend and everyone is scared of you and that Inuzuka friend of yours, so they stay away from her.”

“Do you think if I say that I have a crush on someone else they would stop this nonsense?”

He raised his eyebrow in question, “who is it?” he demanded.

“Don’t go all protective brother mode on me.” He just huffed and looked at me.

“I like Hatake Kakashi.” He frowned for a moment and then exclaimed. “that perverted and lazy Sharingan thief?”

“Yeah.”

“You do know he has an implanted Sharingan, right?”

“Why are you talking like I am going to marry him? I just like the guy. For someone with an implanted Sharingan, he sure uses it effectively. Plus he is a ninjutsu genius. Have you read that book on Lightning chakra that he wrote? He goes into details on how it works and the theory of hand seals and how it affects different Jutsu. Although, he only focuses on lightning chakra in the text. Moreover, he is good looking.”

“His face is covered with a mask.”

“I am sure he is good looking.”

Within the week a rumor spread around that I had a crush on Hatake Kakashi. Apart from a few awkward questions from a few people (my classmates, mostly) nothing really changed. I still beat up people, sparred with Kaede (who confessed that she liked Obito-san), and barely scraped through Kunoichi classes.

By the end of the year, I graduated and completed my fire Dragon Jutsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your Kudos!  
> Comments and Kudos (and bookmarks) are appreciated. It makes the author feel accomplished.
> 
> Thanks  
> Knight of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been playing with this idea for a while... Comments will be highly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
